criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Bryce Feelid
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 6 | AppID = BryceFeelid | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = false | C13App = true | C14App = true | C15App = false | Name = Bryce Feelid | AKA = Watchmaster Bryce | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-Elf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Alfield, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Crownsguard (watchmaster) | Profession = Guard | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Watchmaster Bryce Feelid is a genderfluidMatthew Mercer confirmed on Twitter that Watchmaster Bryce is gender nonbinary (source)—specifically, genderfluid (source). half-elf guard. They serve as a watchmaster for the Crownsguard in Alfield. As an NPC, they are played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance They have elven features, shoulder-length blond hair, were adorned in somewhat ornate armor with a helmet when the party first encountered them, and wield a morning star in battle. Personality Biography Background When the Mighty Nein arrived in Alfield, Bryce was in their fourth year as Watch Master of Alfield. They had at one point spent three years in the West Outersteads of Zadash, and it was from there that they had joined the crownsguard and sent to Bladegarden for training. While exchanging volleys with the gnolls during the attack on Alfield, Watch Master Bryce sustained injuries to their midsection and thigh area. Hunkered down behind a wall with four crownsguard, they received medical attention, cursing in pain through gritted teeth as bandages were applied to their wounds. Seeing the party approaching, weapons out and able-bodied, Bryce recruited the party to dispatch the gnolls, promising compensation at a rate of 30 gold pieces per gnoll ear. After the battle, they paid the party for their aid and arranged for their night's lodging at the Feed and Mead Tavern, guaranteeing that their stay would be paid for as long as they were helping deal with the aftermath of the gnoll attack. After discussing the events that led up to the gnoll attack and discussing information that they had acquired about the gnoll from research and scout reports, Watch Master Bryce tasked the party to go out and save the people abducted during the attack. They offered to pay 30 gold pieces per set of gnoll ears, 25 gold per survivor rescued and 10 gold for each dead villager recovered for families to bury. Returning to Alfield, they caught up with Bryce. They introduced them to Caduceus Clay, informed them about Mollymauk's departure and went drinking to hear about how Alfield was recovering and how the war was going. ' ' Briefly passing through Alfield, the Mighty Nein spoke with Bryce. They informed them about the recent attack on Felderwin. They seemed worried about Alfield's safety given its close proximity to Felderwin, but hoped the Xhorhasians would ignore it due to its small size and lack of tactical advantage to the Dwendalian Empire. Relationships Starosta Kosh Watchmaster Bryce didn't like the "Dwendalian political bullshit"-type decisions that Starosta Kosh made in the aftermath of the gnoll attack. 'Claudia Sheed ' A friend of theirs from their time living in Zadash. She owns a tavern called The Leaky Tap. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Crownsguard Category:Watchmasters Category:Zadash Category:Alfield